Raven's Nest
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Sequel to "Taking Flight." Red X bursts into the tower seeking out Robin. "Where did you lock her up!" Red X/Rae/Rob triangle. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "The Bird or The Thief." It sort of forms a trilogy with "Ruffled Feathers" and "The Bird or The Thief." Both the prequel and this sequel are cut from an old story that was handwritten a few years ago. "The Bird or The Thief" pretty much picks up where "Ruffled Feathers left off. This story is a few months after "The Bird or The Thief. I thought of having a story between this and "The Bird or The Thief" but I decided to tell any relevant parts through flashbacks in this one-which may turn this story rated M for now I will leave it at T-because of language. This story will probably run into several chapters. There was just too much going on to condense it into a one shot like the others. Raven chose Red X the first time-but will she do so again? You'll just have to read to find out.**

* * *

A Raven's Nest

Sequel to "Taking Flight"

Red X bursts into the tower. He makes a bee line for OPS sure that is where he is going to find the spiky haired jerk.

Robin is alone up in OPS he may not be able to see the thief's face-but the body language alone is enough to tell him the the thief is pissed.

"Where did you lock her up?!"

"I haven't seen Raven for months now. I would ask if she finally came to her senses-but I can see you're still out on the streets."

"Don't play dumb with me bird boy. What did you do with Raven? I woke up to a note a few days ago that she was coming here to pick up a few things. She hasn't been back since."

"She hasn't been here-but I swear if I found out you hurt her-"

"-Oh-so now you care? Raven has been in tears for weeks because you made her choose between something that she couldn't control and being a Titan. At the time I just thought you were being a jerk because she chose me over you-but now I realize you're just an ass. Even I could tell that she risked hurting someone if she didn't find someone willing to play her little games. I'm only going to ask this once more before I beat it out of you. Where is she?"

"I already told you I haven't seen her. Feel free to check her room if you want-she hasn't been here." Robin follows Red X up to Raven's room. What they find is a room in disarray as if someone packed hastily.

"She hasn't been here huh?"

Robin picks up a note that lays just inside the doorway. He looks over it before reading it aloud. "I'm sorry if I disappointed all of you. I am half of what my father is-so some things are just going to happen from time to time that I can't control. Even I wasn't thinking far enough ahead at the time to realize just what that was going to lead to. I'm sure Red X didn't either. Its my problem now-so I'm going away for awhile to deal with it. If Red X shows up looking for me tell him that I'm sorry-but I had to go. I hope he can understand. He may not even realized when he answered my call that he was saving a life from my inner demon-and for that he will always be a hero to me. So please treat him with some respect."

"I don't suppose there is any clue to where she might have gone around here?"

"Knowing Raven...I doubt it." Robin looks at Red X. "You intend to try finding her?"

"I will find her. I'm just not a love em and leave em kind of guy."

Raven sits in the small diner of the sleepy little mountain town where the bus broke down. Maybe its the fresh air up here far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Or maybe its just the perfect spot to spend a few quiet months while she contemplates just what to do with her life now. She looks at her reflection in the near by chrome napkin dispenser. She's sure no one would recognizes her way out here. She hid her indigo hair with a spell before she even got on the bus in Jump City.

The driver enters the diner. "The bus is fixed! Time to go everyone."

Raven looks down at her travel bag in the floor beside her as everyone gets up and files out to the bus. She looks up as a waitress lays a newspaper down in front of her.

"I knew you were going to stay the moment you walked in here, sweetie. I've been working this job for twenty-three years and believe me I can spot when someone has fallen under the spell of this place." She points out an add in the paper. "An apartment just opened up this morning. Better snag it while you have the chance. Just tell old Harley that Doris sent you."

"Thank you."

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Rav...Rachel."

"Who ever he was-Rachel-if its meant to be then he will find you."

Raven looks down at the add in the paper for the Bird's Nest Apartments. She smiles slightly as she places her hand on her stomach. If ever there was a sign she was meant to stay here its the name of the apartments.

* * *

**To answer a question about how Raven met Red X which was posed by a reviewer in "Ruffled Feathers"-see the Teen Titans episode entitled "X" As to why it was Red X she was drawn to in "The Bird or The Thief" that will come out in a later chapter of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of neglected to mention in the last chapter where Raven was looking at the add in the paper the apartments were supposed to be called The Bird's Nest Apartments-hence the title of the story. Don't ask me how I came up with that or why I forgot to put it in. **

Raven's Nest Chapter 2

Red X punches the wall. He's been over Raven's room several times through the night. Its well into early morning and he is no closer to finding out where she might have gone. He wonders if he missed something-some indicator that she was planning to leave. He sits down on the bed and picks up the letter she left here at the tower. He was only half listening when bird brain read it. He stops and re-reads one line out loud. "Even I wasn't thinking far enough ahead at the time to realize just what that was going to lead to. I'm sure Red X didn't either." He sits there staring at the paper in shock as he realizes what it means. "Raven...you didn't have to run away." He looks up as Beast Boy steps into the room.

"I should have seen this coming."

"How so?"

"I knew what was wrong with her. Don't tell Robin I said this...but I think she's better off with you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been around Robin long enough to know he's just a kid playing a grown-ups game. I thought she was nuts for trying to tempt him in the first place. You have issues-being a thief and all-but you're up here trying to figure out where she went-he's downstairs sulking like a spoiled brat."

"One more reason to add to my growing list of dislikes for him. Robin had Raven really scared. She never even wanted to see me without my mask-or even know my name."

"So he couldn't make her turn you in. Honestly I don't blame her for that one. You did a good thing for Raven. Most guys would have got their groove on and left her in the dust." He looks back out in the hallway before closing the door. "I may not know exactly where Raven went-but I know what type of places to start looking in. She would go some place quiet and peaceful-that she can think. I bet it even has a great view of the night sky...she likes that kind of thing. She's probably in some small town-one off the map where she wouldn't be recognized."

"You seem to know Raven quite well."

Robin stops in front of the closed door listening to the voices inside.

"I think a good place to start with the bus stations-see what routes they go on. She's bound to turn up along one of them."

"Then why haven't you been out looking for her?"

"You want to find her...and having a certain unique perspective on what she's going through...I know that sooner or later she is going to need you. She never saw you-so you have advantage. If she saw one of us-she might just run again."

Robin slips off before anyone realizes that he's there.

Raven walks down the small town main street. Old Harley as Doris from the diner had called him-had been very willing to help her out-he even let her move in last night. The rent is very reasonable but what little money she has isn't going to go very far. She needs to find some sort of job. She stops placing her hand over her stomach...one that she's going to be able to keep in the coming months.

"Rachel!...hey Rachel!"

Raven looks around when she realizes its Doris calling out to her. The new name is going to take some getting used to. She waits for a truck to pass then crosses the street.

"You were in your own little world over there weren't you honey?"

"I guess so."

Doris turns to a young man near by. "Seth-this is the girl I was telling you about. She came in off the bus last night. Rachel this is Seth...he stayed when the bus last broke down a few years back. I believe the two of you can solve each other's problems."

Seth holds out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Rachel."

"Likewise." Raven shakes the man's hand.

"So what do you say we all head down to the diner. I just bet that this young lady is going to be perfect for that job you have open."

"She will probably be board to tears just like every other young person in town. Young people these days don't care about anything other than video games and TV. Most of them wouldn't know what a book was if it bit them in the-"

"-you have a bookstore?"

"I think that means she's interested Seth."

Red X teleports back to his lavish penthouse apartment. He's had it good by playing the thief for a very long time now. Material things suddenly don't seem as important to him as they once did. He would give all this up just to have Raven back. He had only been interested in some quick flings whenever her mating urges struck her-he can't really blame her for running. She probably sensed that from him all along. Her letter was right he didn't stop to think just what satisfying those urges was going to lead to. And now that he has-he isn't just going to let her run-they created something together and intends to see things through to the end.

Robin looks up maps of bus routes out of Jump City online. He isn't about to let Red X get to Raven first. Beast Boy was right he realizes-if she sees him as Robin she might just try to run again. He begins packing his civilian clothes before he sets out to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Judging by some of the reviews and a few PM's that I've got, I don't think anyone has gotten why it was that Raven left Jump City. I thought that I left several obvious clues. Maybe they just seem obvious because I know they're there. In any case the clues are scattered about the first two chapters. I was just planning to take a weekend to relax before my new job starts next week and do some shopping with my mom and my aunt-but on the way home I was listening to the new Hanson single "Thinking Bout Somthin" on my MP3 player and that go me started thinking about this story. That song perfectly describes why Raven gave up on Robin and went to Red X. Why it was Red X she chose...that is coming-but maybe not in this chapter so please be patient with me. (I won't have as much time to work on my stories now that I have a job.) It was a long ride home on a rainy day (my favorite kind of a day) so my mind started to wander while I was listening to the song...so now that I'm home-here I am in front of the computer typing...and now its storming too. Hopefully the power doesn't go out-like it usually does until I'm finished with this chapter...stupid laptop battery that can't hold a charge for more than half an hour.**

* * *

Raven's Nest-part 3

Raven looks up at the view of the mountains as the rainy weather lets up. After only one week she has come to love this place. She absently places her hand on her stomach as she thinks back to what brought her here. She hated leaving Red X like she did-but she is sure the wild passionate nights when she was in heat was all that he was interested in. Now that its over...she is sure he doesn't want any part in what's to come.

"Rachel?"

She turns around to look at her boss.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Whoever he was...he must have meant a lot to you."

"How did you--?"

"--I've been there myself. That's how I found my way here too. Only I stayed to try and forget."

"But you didn't?"

"No...but life is easier here. There are very good people here who don't judge you like most other places I've lived. Maybe you will be luckier than me and find someone new."

"You will find someone."

"Mister right only comes along once."

"That's what I've been afraid of."

Seth looks up at Rachel as she finishes placing a sale poster in the window. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"I go after work today."

"You don't have long to wait now. Don't worry Doc Adams will take good care of you two. Just watch out for his wife."

"Why is that?"

"She will be trying to set you up with every eligible guy in town. Don't take it the wrong way-she means well. She just wants to see everyone live a long happy life like her and the Doc."

"Thanks for the warning."

Seth glances up at the clock. "Its only fifteen minutes until closing. Why don't you go on over to Doc's before it starts to rain again?"

"Are you sure?"

"You don't need to be out in the rain and end up sick. Go on...and if its raining when you're finished with your appointment give Old Harley a call to come pick you up."

Raven nods before she goes into the back and gets her jacket and umbrella.

Robin looks up as he parks his motorcycle in front of the diner. Of all the bus routes he has no idea why he picked this one out to start looking for Raven. He should have paid more attention to what was happening with Raven before she ran off with Red X. This whole situation could have been avoided. But he has to admit that the thief made a good point that night in warehouse. Robin's idea of helping her would have been trying to keep Raven in a safe place for everyone concerned until this heat thing as Beast Boy called it blew over. There isn't much he wouldn't do to help his friends-but being some play toy for a horny half demon is at the top of that list. He just doesn't have those kinds of feelings for Raven. Then why exactly has he been out riding around for over a week now searching every small town near the bus route for Raven? He sighs as he takes off his helmet and smooths out his dark hair. He feels naked in a way without his mask. He isn't used to being out in civilian clothes. Richard Grayson-sometimes known as Dick took a back seat when taking on the roll as leader to the Titans. Why is he out here he wonders again? Because he is the leader and he wants to bring back his wayward teammate before the thief can show up and corrupt her-but he is also here because Raven is his friend and he wants to make sure that she is okay. He climbs off the motorcycle and walks into the diner.

Doris has been watching the mystery guy ever since he drove up in front of the diner. She can't help but wonder if he is the one that Rachel left behind. No one ever just happens upon this place by accident. Doris pauses watching Rachel walk hurriedly down the sidewalk toward the Doc's place-before she turns to her attention to the mystery guy. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee."

"You know that stuff will stunt your growth."

"I've heard that on more than one occasion." Robin takes a seat on one of the stools at the counter while the waitress pours a cup of coffee.

"You beat the evening rush by a good hour." She lays a menu down as she sits down the cup of hot coffee. "Is there something I can get Pete to fix you?"

Robin looks down at the menu. One place he has never been is an old fashioned diner like this. "I'll just have a bacon burger with the works and home fries."

"I'll have Pete get started. Can I interest you in a chocolate shake to go with that?"

"Sure." Robin looks around as the waitress walks away. There is just some sort of air about this whole town. It just seems like the type of place that Raven would come to. He thinks about calling the waitress back and ask if anyone fitting Raven's description is here-but he decides against it. In a town this small he can easily look around for himself.

Raven knocks on the door of Doc's house-where he runs his practice. She hates to just barge in even though there is a sign that says to come in.

"Hello there...you must be Rachel."

She looks up as the door opens. "Yes."

"Come in. The doctor is finishing up with a patient. He will be with you shortly. I'm his wife, Martha."

"It's nice to meet you." Raven follows the doctor's wife into a small waiting area.

"Have a seat." She picks up a folder on desk as she sits down behind it. "Let me just make sure that everything is correct Sometimes Greg is so busy, I like to just double check he has the right files." She studies the folder a few moments. "Rachel Roth right?"

"Yes."

"It says here you're expecting...are you excited?"

"Nervous and scared is more like it."

"This is your first baby."

"You can tell huh?"

"There is nothing to worry to about. Do you have any idea if its a boy or girl?"

"No."

"I knew the moment I got pregnant with my Jake that he was going to be a boy." She points to a picture on the wall. "That's my Jake. He is off at school right now. He plans to take over his father's practice one day." She takes a green pencil and threaded needle from the desk drawer. "It will be just a few minutes why don't we try to figure out whether you're going to have a baby boy or girl?"

Raven watches as the doctor's wife sticks the needle into the pencil eraser before she gets up and comes over to her.

"This is what my granny used to do for all the young girls. It has never once been wrong. Now just sit still."

She looks up as a curtain is pulled back and the doctor walks an elderly woman that Raven recognizes from the apartments toward the front door.

"Rachel isn't it?"

"Yes." She looks up as the woman pauses near the doctor's wife.

"I said to myself the moment I saw you-that this girl is with child. You just have this glow about you." She looks up as a horn honks outside. "That must be my grandson. Young people these days are so impatient. "I live right across the hall from you dearie. You stop by and see me sometime."

"Sure."

She looks over at Martha. "What's the verdict Martha?"

"That's funny. It says boy and then it says girl."

"Martha, dear why don't you go help Helen out to her car? You can come on back Miss Roth."

Raven nods as the two women talk quietly about the confusing results from the pencil test. She gets up and follows the doctor behind the curtain.

"Please forgive my wife. She and her friends still believe in old mountain folk lore. Now then...this is your first child?"

"Yes."

"And do you know how far along you are?"

"Three months at most...no more than that."

"Have you had a check up anywhere before?"

"Just a clinic-where the pregnancy test was done last month."

The doctor lays out an exam gown. "Why don't you get changed then I'll give you a full exam to make sure everything is okay. It may take a few days to get back all the test results. "I have to send everything out to the hospital in Jump City."

"That's fine."

He points to a bathroom. You can change in there.

Raven nods before picking up the gown and going into the bathroom. As she closes the door and changes-for the first time she becomes more nervous than when she was waiting for the pregnancy test. She looks at the pronounced bump of her belly in the mirror as she changes out of her baggy clothes. She smiles slightly at the memories of all the wild passionate sex with the mysterious thief that created the life now growing inside her. A tear slips from her eye as she longs to run back to him and tell him everything about why she run and hope he can forgive her. He may be a thief but at least with him she would be happy. Now she is just alone and scared...but that's better she reasons than going back and risk having him reject her. Finally she goes back out to the exam room and sits up on the exam table.

When the doctor comes back in he pauses looking at Raven. "You said you were no more than three months along, right?"

"Right..." Raven places her hand on her stomach. "...why is something wrong?"

"Are you certain it can't be more than three months?"

"I was a virgin until three months ago."

"Please lay back."

Raven looks up at the doctor as she lays back on the table. She watches him feel the bump of her belly that clearly stands out with the exam gown draped around her.

"Do you have a history of multiples in your family?"

"Multiples? No why?"

"If you're only three months pregnant then you are having twins at least."

"Twins?!"

The doctor's wife peers inside the exam room. "So that's what the pencil meant. You're going to have a boy and a girl."

* * *

**The pencil thing is something that my aunt did for my cousin's wife when ultra sounds couldn't determine the sex of their first child. That was one that I never heard of it before and I can't remember if it worked or not. Just a note on how some of the older people talk in this story. My granny was born and bred in a little town like this one in the story so the way they talk is patterned after the way my granny talks. She turns some of her words around-it may not always be grammatically correct but that is just the way people like her talk. I thought I would go ahead and end the suspense of why Raven left Red X. One thing that I'm struggling with in this fic is my all knowing-gets into everyone's head-type of narrator. The friendly folk of this little town off the beaten mountain path only know Raven as Rachel. So when the narrator is in one of the towns folk's heads-then Raven is referred to as Rachel. The same goes for Robin-who they will know as Richard-or maybe even Dick. Even in later chapters the same goes with Red X's alter ego when he shows up.**

**There is still time to vote in the poll in my profile for which sequel to the completed stories I have up that you want to see first. Be sure to vote for your favorite story's sequel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally reveal Red X's alter ego in this chapter. I have no idea who he is so I just made one up for him.**

* * *

Raven's Nest-part 4

Robin sits at the counter stuffed as the usual night time crowd starts to filter into the diner. He lays out money to pay the bill and money for tip as well. He is about to leave when a very pale young dark haired girl enters the diner. He watches as the waitress turns to her clearly concerned and quickly ushers her over to a booth. The girl looks enough like Raven except for the hair color and he doesn't see a gem stone on her forehead. He wonders if just maybe this could be her. He sits where he is listening to the exchange between the two.

Doris gets Rachel seated at a booth. "What's wrong honey? You look as pale as a ghost."

"Two babies."

Doris can barely make out that she mumbled something about the baby. "Did something happen? Should I call the doctor?"

"I just came from the doctor." She looks up a little more with it now.

"What did he say is the baby okay?"

"Babies."

"I can't tell what you're saying honey."

Raven just looks up at Doris-unable to speak for a few moments. "Twins..."

"Did you say twins?"

She only nods as she looks up at Doris still in shock from the news.

"Oh honey...you're scared aren't you?"

Raven just nods again.

"Don't you worry. Everything is going to be okay." She glances back at the stranger. If he is the one that Rachel left then it might not be the best thing for her to meet up with him right now. The girl has had a big shock and needs sometime to calm down. She motions Pete over who watches from the kitchen. Doris looks up when he comes over. "Call Old Harley and have him come pick up Rachel. She needs to go home and rest."

"You okay darling?"

"Twins..."

He turns to Doris. "Did she say twins?"

Doris nods. "She's in shock right now."

Pete goes back behind the counter to call over to the apartments. He shakes his head slightly as he looks up the number. Everyone had fallen in love with the sweet girl. She hadn't said why she left whatever guy she was with-but if ever she needs him its now. He picks up the phone and dials Harley's number when he finds it. "Hey there Harley...this is Pete. Doris wanted me to call you. Rachel's here...just came in after her doctor's appointment and she's pretty worked up...most gals in her situation eat for two...but in her case its three." He looks up as it starts to pour down the rain again. "Yeah doc says twins-Doris was wondering if you would come and take her home...alright...I'll let her know." Pete hangs up the phone and walks back over to Doris and Rachel. "Harley will be here in a little while." He slides into the booth across from the girls. "Don't you worry darling...everything is going to be fine. Folks around here will help you out with whatever you need." He pats her hand before he gets up and goes back to the kitchen.

"Pete's right honey. Now you just wait here for Harley."

Raven looks out the window at the falling rain. She has never longed for home as much as she does right now. It was a night very much like this one is shaping out to be when it hit her as to just exactly what Robin had said that night in the warehouse. Even though she left Red X she doubts he would let her come back.

Robin watches as tears fall from the girl's eyes. Is she Raven? Now isn't really the time to find out. He turns to the waitress after she takes a glass of water to the girl. "Looks like its getting pretty nasty out there." Thunder rumbles in the distance as if to back him up. "Is there a motel or something around here?"

"Nancy has a boarding house. Just take the first right off main street-you can't miss the big sign out front. Tell her Doris sent you." She glances over at Rachel. "What brings you out this way?"

He decides to keep his real reason for coming here to himself. "Just traveling for the summer. I like to get off the main roads and look for the little known sights."

"We don't have much around here aside from Old Harley's three legged dog. There are some places in the surrounding mountains though. You should stop in at the bookstore and talk to Seth. I've lived here all my life and I've never met anyone from the area that knows these mountains like him."

"I'll stop by thanks."

"You aren't going out on this weather are you?"

"I've been out in the rain all day. I'll be fine as long as I beat the storm." He turns looking at the girl one more time. He should be able to tell if its Raven from their bond-he tracked her to that warehouse with it-but it seems she shut that down several months ago. He can't blame her after the way he acted...he could have been more sympathizing to what was happening to her. At the time he was just pissed that he found her playing cat and mouse with the enemy out of all the people in the city. He goes back out to his motorcycle and heads off to the boarding house.

Red X hasn't left finding Raven to chance. He spent many long hours pouring over security footage from the bus station the night that Raven disappeared. She obviously didn't made it easy to spot her. He didn't know whether or not to look for the long hair that she had since he found her that night in the warehouse. She easily could have cut her hair. One thing he was sure of from the beginning was that she didn't look like former Teen Titan Raven when she boarded the bus. One very lost and scared looking girl had stuck out to him from the beginning. He researched the records from the bus station and found out the bus broke down in the small town that he drives into now. Despite the pouring rain this place very much seems to be what Beast Boy describes. He pulls the car off the side of the road as someone on a motorcycle rides down main street. If he finds Raven here he has no idea how to approach her. Just going up to her and claiming to be Red X doesn't seem like the best idea.

Harley does a double take at the fancy car on the side of the road as he heads to the diner. He thinks the Roth girl must be scared out of her mind right now. Being here in a strange place alone would scare anyone--but to be here alone and pregnant with twins...he really feels sorry for the young girl. He drives on to the diner and parks in the closest open space to the door. He grabs an umbrella and rushes inside. He finds Doris sitting there in a booth with young Rachel. He thinks she's still a baby herself and here she is about to have two babies of her own.

Doris glances up as Harley comes in. "Here's old Harley. You need to go home and get some rest. Okay honey?"

Raven nods her head. Some sleep sounds like a very good thing right now. She is very aware of everyone else in the diner staring at her as Doris helps her up. Word travels fast in this small town. It had taken all of a few hours the day after the bus left her here for word that she was pregnant to spread. She can only imagine what they must be thinking right now. She looks up as Pete comes over to her and helps Harley get her out to the truck.

Pete holds an umbrella over Rachel as she gets into the truck. As Harley rushes around to the driver side, Pete hands Rachel a sack of food he put together in the kitchen. He shushes her before she can say no. "You make sure those babies get plenty to eat."

She watches Pete close the door and rush back inside the diner. She doubts that there is a nicer place on Earth with kinder people in it. She sits quietly on the way to the apartments watching the rain streak across the window. The expensive car stopped on the side of the road catches her attention. It looks just like something she is sure that Red X would have had. She finds herself longing for him more than ever as she looks back at the car.

"Fancy car eh?"

Raven looks over at Harley. "Yeah." The rest of the ride remains quiet save for the rain and the ever increasing rumble of thunder and flashes of lightening streak across the sky. The apartments aren't that far away from downtown-easily within walking distance-but it isn't a good idea for anyone to be out right now.

"Looks like we got here just in time. If its still raining tomorrow you wait for me to run you downtown."

She looks over at Harley as he stops the truck in front of the apartments. "Why don't you come in and have some of this food. There is way too much for just me."

"I thank you, but I had just got back from supper at my daughter's house when Pete called. She sent me a bunch of left overs to last for days. Maybe another time okay?"

"Okay."

Harley gets out of the truck and comes over to Raven's side-holding the umbrella over her as she gets out makes her way into the building. He walks her all the way to her unit. "You give me a call if you need anything."

"Thank you."

He turns as Helen opens the door of her apartment.

"Oh thank goodness, I was getting so worried."

"I picked her up from the diner. If its alright why don't you sit with Rachel for awhile. I think she's still pretty shaken up."

"Twins right dearie? That's what I thought of as soon as soon as Martha did her grandmother's old test."

Raven just nods her head as she unlocks the door.

Both Helen and Harley are shocked by how little is in the apartment when the lights are turned on. The only appliances are the stove and fridge that came with the place. And the old furniture left by the last tenants. The sleeper bed is folded out from the sofa.

She turns sensing what they're thinking. "I was only going to get what I absolutely needed and save everything else to take care of the...well babies now."

Helen turns to Harley. "Can you move that furniture from my spare room in here?"

"No I can't--"

"--Nothing in that room has been used for years. Everything is just in there collecting dust and you could use it. I've made up my mind so don't try to argue with me."

"Trust me-there is no point in arguing with her. Let me go up and see if Jesse is busy."

Helen watches Harley leave. "Now have you had dinner yet dearie? I was just about to cook."

"Pete sent over some food from the diner...way too much for just me. You can stay and eat with me...and I won't take no for answer."

"You're going to fit in around here just fine dearie."

Red X gets out of the car at the diner. He grew up in a small town not unlike this one-so in a way he feels like he is coming home. He watches amused as all the guys turn an envious eye to his car. It's always been a prize of his-but he would gladly give it up just to have Raven back right now. He wishes that she would have just come to him instead of leaving. He had only been interested in the sex at first...but somewhere along the way she started to grow on him. He didn't just want her when her urges hit-he wanted her all the time. He realizes as he takes a seat at the bar that he may be the world class thief-but Raven is the one who stole his heart.

Doris checks out the new stranger-she can't remember the last time they got two strangers in town in the same day-let alone three in little more than a week. "Looks like you just beat the storm."

"Yeah...its pretty bad out there on the main highway right now."

"So what brings you out this way..."

"My name is Kevin."

* * *

**I stopped here for a reason...if you get why I did it then you deserve a gold star. If you don't get it then you'll have to go back to the first story "Ruffled Feathers". So Red X and Robin are both in town now. I wonder what's going to happen when they both figure out who the other is...yeah I haven't gotten that far yet. I don't even know what is going to happen when Raven figures out who they both are yet. All I have planned out is the ending scene-which was the best part of the original story I turned into this one. Lots of stuff still has to happen before I get to it though. **

**Check out the poll in my profile page! Vote for which sequel you want to see first :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I recently discovered the problem with having two editors. They don't always agree on what needs to be edited. #2 thinks I should have spaced out the arrival of Robin and Red X in the small town. #1 thinks that there should be a knock down drag out fight between the both of them. Potential editor #3-after being consulted as a tie breaker-thinks that this should be left alone and let me finish it the way I started. I have no idea what is going to happen yet. I didn't introduce the fact that there would be twins until the last part of the story that this one came from. I put it out there for this one because I wanted Raven distracted from whatever drama Robin and Red X are going to cause-when they figure out who the other is. I don't know what drama that is yet exactly-or when it will come. I just know this series started as a Robin-Raven-Red X triangle and that's what its going to be. I broke my new rule of never posting a story until it is completely finished. Other issues apparently are with Red X's alter ego. Editor #1 thinks that his name should have started with an R to fit with Richard and Rachel (I didn't make those up-check into the history of the comics if you want to know more about that) being alter egos of Robin and Raven. Personally I thought that was a bit cheesy to make Red X's name start with an R as well. Also I only recently figured out why editor #2 asked if the car Red X has in this story is a bright green, tricked out classic car. That answer is **_**NO**_**-this is **_**NOT**_** a crossover with any other cartoons. I picked that name for a reason-it means handsome...and in my take of the character's alter ego-he is very hot. I am not going to change his name-it was set in stone back when "Ruffled Feathers" was written. And to those who guessed that was Red X in Raven's dream in that story-give yourselves a pat on the back. That dream will tie into what will happen in this story at some point. Lastly sorry it has been awhile since I last updated-I have been very ill for the last few months, and I can't promise regular weekly updates, like I used to do, to any of my stories.

* * *

**

Raven's Nest-part 5

Raven wakes up the next morning as the alarm clock goes off. She has never been able to stay on the old sofa bed that long. This has been the best night of sleep she has had since she arrived here. She stretches as she sits up and looks around the newly furnished bedroom. Helen is so sweet letting her use the extra furniture she had left from her old home. In a way Raven feels that Helen is fast becoming the grandmother that she never had. Raven gets up and turns off the alarm clock. She looks at the her stomach in the mirror on the dresser. She probably should do some research on demon pregnancies-if there is any research to be found in this small town. The doctor seemed to think she was closer to six months along. She can't be anymore than three-so there has to be at least twins. The thought of triplets or more makes her light-headed and she has to sit down for a few moments. She wonders why she didn't pick up on the twins with her powers-but then she wasn't sure for weeks whether or not she was pregnant-not until she had started to show in her skin tight leotards-which is what lead her to the clinic in Jump City to get a test. She places her hand on her stomach-twins are supposed to be lower weight because two have to fit in the space of one. These babies seem to be full size each-with them being one-quarter demon each that probably shouldn't surprise her. How she is supposed to explain that is beyond her right now. He had definitely been able to find two heartbeats last night. She had been so deep in shock that she didn't even remember the trip from the doctor to the diner last night. She slips on a robe as there is a knock at the door. She opens it to find Helen.

"Good morning dearie. Did you sleep well?"

"It was the best night of sleep I've had all week. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you get dressed and come on over for some breakfast. It's very chilly out today and Harley can drop you off on his way to the post office."

Raven watches as Helen heads back to her apartment without giving her a chance to say no. "I'll stop by as soon as I get ready."

Robin gets up to find a very expensive looking car in the small lot in front of the boarding house. He is sure that no one around here has any sort of vehicle like that. It wouldn't surprise him if it were Red X. He had hoped to get to Raven first. He decides to head out now to try and find her. The last thing he needs to do is hang around here and find out this guy is Red X and get into a fight. He quickly pulls on some clean clothes and heads out.

The boarding house owner calls out to him from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready. I don't like to brag, but I've been told that I make a better breakfast than Pete at the diner."

Robin pauses for a moment, but then decides he has a little time. Raven never was known to be a morning person back at the tower.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"So what brings you out this way?"

"I was looking for a place to get out of the rain last night."

"You certainly got here in time. That was a bad storm."

"Yeah." Robin doesn't think its such a good idea to come out and say he is looking for someone. If the girl last night was Raven its clear that everyone is protective of her. "Is this a good area for hiking?"

"There are some breath-taking views in the mountains. I haven't been up the trails in ages. Seth at the bookstore goes out all the time. He can tell you where all the best spots are."

"I think Doris at the diner mentioned him last night."

"He didn't grow up here like the rest of us, but he loves this area as if he lived here all his life." Nancy looks up as several people stomp down the stairs. "Looks like the late risers are up."

Robin groans to himself as the talk among the other boarders is about the fancy car outside.

Red X walks down Main Street. Memories from his own childhood runs rampant through his mind as he looks over the store fronts. His father had left his mother when he was still very young and she spent much of her time working several jobs to provide what little they had. He pauses in front of a small town grocery store. It was a place very much like this where he began his career as a thief. He looks up as the shop keeper unlocks the door.

"Good morning."

"I hope it will be."

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?"

"I came in last night during the storm."

"That was a bad one. I haven't seen one that bad in some time. What brings you to our little town."

"I'm looking for someone. I think she might have come here. I made the mistake of not telling her how I felt...if nothing else happens then I at least need her to know that."

"I know exactly who you're talking about...and let me tell you she's going to need you." He points across the street to the bookstore. "They don't open for another hour, but that's where you'll find her."

A small smile spreads across his face for the first time since Raven left as he turns to see the bookstore. "I should have known." He turns back to the grocer. "Thank you."

"You don't cook dearie?"

"No. The last time I tried...trust me it was bad."

"What did you try to make?"

"Pancakes."

"Let me guess runny on the inside and burnt to a crisp on the outside."

"That about covers it."

"That happened the first time I tried to make hot cakes after I got married. I was hysterical because I thought my husband might leave me because I wasn't a good cook. We were just married and didn't have much money so we were living with Burt's Grandmother until we could get a place of our own. She taught me how to cook. I often wished to pass that on to a granddaughter of my own, but all I have are grandsons and none of them are interested in learning." Helen pauses for a few moments. "Why not let me teach you dearie? You can't keep eating at that diner everyday while you're pregnant. It may be good, but its not very healthy for those babies."

"I would be honored."

"I can teach you something very easy right now. The biscuits are almost ready to come out of the oven and the bacon is fried. You can make the gravy. This was my Burt's favorite breakfast...I made it almost everyday. All you need is a little of the left over bacon grease in the skillet it was cooked in."

Raven steps over to the stove as Helen gathers the ingredients.

"The pan is still hot so all you need to do is keep it that way, turn the heat down to about halfway. Then spoon some flour into the grease...about five big heaping Tablespoons will do it and just stir it around in the grease a few minutes until it is good and brown."

Raven adds the flour and begins to stir it around. "Like this?"

"That's it. I always measure milk in the bowl I'm going to serve it in so I know just how much to add." She pours milk from the jug out into a bowl. "There now...go ahead and add it to pan." Helen watches Raven add the milk. "Now all you have to do is stir it until it gets thick."

"This isn't very hard."

"Not at all dearie. Once its thick enough all you have to do is pour it out in your serving bowl and you're done. And you can make it as dark or as light as you want it. You just have to let the flour brown a little longer or a little less. Its that easy."

Raven pours the gravy from the skillet into the bowl and sets it on the table as Helen removes the biscuits from the oven.

Helen looks up as there is a knock on the door. "That must be Harley. I told him to come over for breakfast before he leaves for the post office and drop you off at the bookstore on his way."

**

* * *

I couldn't resist writing in Raven learning to cook a good ole country breakfast. My Granny has to have it just about every other morning-so this part was a little something just for her. Bless her soul, this isn't a healthy breakfast, but my Granny would say that it is more healthy than eating out. (And she wonders why she has high blood pressure, high cholesterol, diabetes, and is over weight.)**

**The ending to this story is set in stone-but I am curious as to what the readers think. I have three different opinions from three different cousins and now I would like to know how many out there are rooting for Robin and how many are for Red X. So please leave me a review and let me know which guy you think should get the girl and why...or do you think Raven is better off on her own with the twins?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had intended to skip ahead to the bookstore opening but after my cat passed away last week I just couldn't leave it at the country breakfast scene. Otis loved gravy mornings because he always got the leftovers. It just hit me suddenly that aside from all the older people in the apartments Raven needs a friend one she can actually talk to about who she is and why she ran. What better one than a lovable curmudgeon of an old yellow shaggy haired tiger striped tom cat? I decided that instead of M rated flashbacks, or another separate story, I would rather just have Raven talk to someone about what happened, so this short chapter is just an add in to introduce that character. I wrote this one just for Otis. I'll miss you buddy...gravy mornings will never be the same without you...rest in peace.

* * *

**

**Raven's Nest**

After breakfast Harley turns to Raven who's staring out the french doors onto the small deck. "Are you ready to go now?"

Raven doesn't answer, she's looking at the yellow cat that sits outside on the deck.

Helen looks outside. "He's back again."

"Doesn't he have a home?"

Harley looks at the cat. "Not since Old man Spencer got put into the nursing home in Jump City. You don't want to mess with him Rachel. He's as mean as a snake."

Raven turns to look at Harley. "He's hungry doesn't anyone feed him?"

Helen shakes her head before Harley can protest further. "I suppose it won't hurt to give him the left over gravy." She finds an old plastic bowl that she pours the left overs out in.

Raven takes the bowl from Helen and opens the door.

"Be careful Rachel. You don't need to be around him in your condition."

She glances back at Helen and rolls her eyes before she carefully kneels down and sets the bowl in front of the cat. "Its okay...he knows I'm not going to hurt him...don't you boy?"

Helen and Harley watch nervously as the cat begins to devour the gravy. Helen grabs Harley's arm as Raven reaches out and strokes the cat's long yellow fur.

"People have been mean to you haven't they? They treat you like you've been a stray all your life."

The cat looks up briefly and lets out a deep throaty purr.

"I'm on the other side of the building...you just come over there in the mornings and I'll put out some food for you." She watches as the cat seems to nod in understanding. Raven realizes he really does understand her and wonders if it has something to do with her empathic powers.

Helen ventures closer to the door. "Rachel, please come back in deary you could get sick if he scratches you."

Raven looks back at Helen. "He's not mean...he's just old and set in his ways."

"We should be going now Rachel."

She sighs before getting up.

The cat looks up at her and meows as he finishes the last of the food.

"You're welcome." Raven watches the cat wander off toward the other side of the apartments. She makes a mental note to stop at the store on the way home and pick up some food for her new friend as she goes back inside.

"You need to wash up before you go so that you don't end up sick deary. You don't want to put those babies in danger. The bathroom is on your left."

Raven doesn't argue she just goes into the bathroom and washes up. As she closes the door she leans against the door as she hears Helen talking to Harley.

"You should get rid of that old cat, Harley. He is just as mean as Old man Spencer was."

"They were suited to each other. The cat still hangs around because this was his home. Did you see the way he acted toward Rachel? I think he likes her. She certainly seems to have a way with him. He didn't hiss or scratch at her once. She's here in a strange place alone...maybe she needs some one to confide in. Who better than a pet who can't tell your secrets? Besides, Trey likes having the cat around."

"I tell you that dog isn't right Harley. Dogs aren't supposed to get along with cats."

"Who says they do? The cat can't stand Trey." Harley looks up when Raven leaves the bathroom. "Ready now?"

"I just need to stop by the apartment for a moment first." Raven goes into her apartment and finds a small bowl in the cabinet she fills it with water and sits outside the door on her small deck. She stands there a few moments after she goes back and watches the cat who comes up on the deck and starts to drink.

* * *

**So now that I have heard your opinons on how you think the story should end, please leave a review and let me know what you think the cat should be named in the coming installments. All suggestions will be collected next week and my granny will pick the winner during the next good ole country breakfast.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When I started this story I didn't realize that it was going to be this long. The prequels were just short little one shots. I have no idea how many more parts there are going to be. I broke up my notes and I'm shooting for three more chapters after this one. I don't want to draw all this out into some long complicated story. I don't think the cat will end up in this chapter, but I had two name suggestions. Two votes to keep the name of Otis and one for Thomas (if you can count one of the Otis votes since it is from a relative of mine.) Granny remembers a cat we had a long time ago that was named Thomas. Granny never liked Thomas the cat much because he liked the younger male cats and not the mating age females. She said keep the cat's name Otis in the story. I did say I would let her chose it...and so the cat's name will be Otis...when he shows up in the story again.

* * *

**

**Raven's Nest-Part 7**

Red X enters the bookstore soon after it opens for the day. He freezes in the doorway when he sees her behind the counter. The change in hair color and hidden gem stone on her forehead could never fool him. He used to lie awake for hours and just watch her sleep. As he looks up he quickly moves over to one of the shelves. She's never seen him without the suit...he wonders how he as Kevin can compete with the mystique of Red X. He can be all smart ass and cocky behind a mask, but now he's not and he suddenly finds himself very nervous around Raven.

Seth watches the young man. The way he stared at Raven when entering the store tells him a lot. He has had those feelings before himself. He steps over to the young man as the door opens again. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm just loo-actually I could use some sort of guide for expectant fathers." He looks back at Raven as he is directed to another shelf.

As Robin enters the store he sees the same girl that came into the cafe last night behind the counter. He knows if this is Raven then he will just scare her off he just goes up and blurts out who he is and why he's here.

Raven looks up at the second person to come in this morning. She thinks its a bit odd that he seems to be staring at her before approaching the checkout. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Seth. Nancy at the boarding house said he knew all the good hiking trails around here."

"He is with a customer at the moment."

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting." From this close he can clearly make out the unique indigo color of Raven's eyes. This has to be her. He decides to at least test the waters to make sure. "Cool contacts."

Raven suddenly realizes that she never changed her eye color. "Oh, um thanks. Not many people notice them."

"I don't see how they could miss it. Its different, but it just seems to suit you."

Raven is thankful when the phone rings. "Please excuse me, I need to get that." She quickly goes over to the phone. "Hello thank you for calling Dale's New and Used Books. My name is Rachel. How may I help you?"

Robin smirks as he backs off to give her some privacy. So she goes by Rachel here...she's definitely Raven he thinks. If she knows who he is or even senses it then she never reacted. He thinks she seems more concerned with keeping her secret.

Seth watches as the young man pays more attention to Rachel than the books he is showing him. "Is it safe to assume that you're the father?"

He looks up startled at first, but decides not to deny it. "Is it that obvious?"

"Why not go talk to her?"

"I don't want her to run again. I'm not exactly father material...so I can't really blame her."

"You're both young...and you both seem like good kids, so maybe what you need is to prove yourself to her."

"That sounds like a good idea. A very good idea...Is there anywhere around here that is hiring?"

"Harry across the street. He's been advertising since school let out but all the school kids want to be cool and get jobs near the consolidated high school, or drive all the way into the city."

"I'll go over and talk to him. Please just don't tell her that I'm here...not yet."

"I won't, but this is a small town and word gets around fast, so I don't know how long that will last."

"How much for the books?"

Seth looks at the prices and does some quick math in his head. "Twenty-three dollars and sixty-five cents."

Red X takes out thirty bucks. "Keep the change." He takes the books and quickly hurries out of the store as Raven hangs up the phone.

Raven watches the customer hurry out as Seth approaches the cash register and rings up the sale.

"He was in a hurry."

"Okay..." She nods to toward the other guy. "Nancy sent him to talk to you about hiking."

Red X hurries across the street to the grocery store.

Harry looks up as he enters. "Hey, how did it go over there?"

"I didn't talk to her. She wouldn't recognize me. I've changed and I don't want to lose her again."

"I wish I had been that wise at your age."

"The guy over there had a good idea, about proving myself to her before I let her know its me."

"So you looking for a job, because I could really use some help around here."

"Yeah." If he's going to change then he plans to go all out. "Know anyone in the market for a car?"

Raven watches the guy that came into see Seth. There is just something familiar about him. She wonders what is happening to her powers. Only a few months ago she would have been able to sense if she had met this person before. She wonders if the need arises could she summon enough power to protect herself. The only thing she's clearly been able to sense with her powers since becoming pregnant was the cat's thoughts this morning. She pulls her baggy sweater closer around her wishing instead that it is Red X's arms she is wrapped up in.

* * *

**About the name of the bookstore if anyone caught it...Dale is Seth's last name...then again maybe he named it after his lost love...I don't know which yet. That was just the name that popped into my head when I needed a name for the bookstore.**


	8. Chapter 8

**its been awhile for this story obviously. i've noticed from all the favorite and update alerts that show up in my inbox since i stopped writing that this is one of my two most popular ones. the other story i honestly don't get why people like it cause i hate it but we won't worry about that one here. after writing the 4th (in series order) of the quintet of stories that makes up this saga (ruffled feathers-the bird or the thief-in the thief's den-taking flight-raven's nest) i felt the need to revisit this one for some reason. if we're all lucky i'll get on a roll as i delve back into this chapter and finish the rest of the story or most of it anyway. i'm mildly OCD (for now anyway as it seems to be getting worse each day) and one of my related quirks is my odd number fixation. 8 is the only even number that is okay-its great in fact and of the odd ones 3 is awesome but 5 is the holy grail so to speak in the insanity that is my mind. so with the tally of one-shots before this one which brings the total of the series to 5 i am declaring now that once i reach the end of this story in roughly 5 more chapters-it will be the end for this saga. i will write no more installments cause 5 is my magic number. so if you have some burning question about the future after this story comes to a close and you should be able to see the direction its heading in by now ask it in a review so i can address it in an epilogue chapter. also i am accepting suggestions for boy and girl twin names (nope that's not a spoiler if you read the earlier chapters) as the original handwritten story version names got pulled out and used in another fan fiction series story. also please don't submit adam and adora after another set of cartoon boy girl twins like my geeky editor cousins who think that would be awesome to pay homage to my first favorite cartoons-this is teen titans not he-man and she-ra.**

* * *

**Raven's Nest-chapter 8**

After work that evening Raven heads over to the market so she can pick up some things for her new cat friend. She is greeted not by Harry but a guy she hasn't seen in town before.

X is a bit shocked to see her so soon-he puts down the expectant father guide book he was looking through and clears his throat-trying to disguise his voice in a lower register. "Hi there. Anything I can help you with today?"

Raven just stands there staring at the guy. She can't recall ever having seen him before but there is something so familiar about him-she even finds herself drawn to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry its just that you look so familiar. Have we met somewhere before...?"

"Kevin."

The name sends a pang of fear through her as she realizes this is the guy she raped in her dream. If Red X hadn't been there willing when she needed him-something awful could have happened to this young man later that night. "It must have been someone who looks like you. I'm..."

"...Rachel. I saw you at the bookstore this morning. You were busy with another customer."

She rolls her eyes at the mention of him.

"Tough customer?"

"Cocky more like it." She glances around luckily no one else is in the store to hear it. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm well acquainted with one of those myself...unfortunately. So need any help?"

"No. Thanks, but I'm just here to pick up a few things for a friend."

Raven quickly slips away among the shelves. Its a big shock finding that guy from her dream here of all places...but why she wonders does she feel attracted to him. That just makes her feel even more guilty about X. She quickly locates the items she is looking for.

"Planning on getting a cat?"

Raven looks up to see Harry coming out of the back.

"Turns out my apartment sort of came with one."

"Otis still around? I never would have figured him to stick around with Old Man Spencer getting put in the nursing home."

"Otis? Interesting name."

"Yeah. Old Man Spencer treated him as...now how was it he put it? An intellectual equal. He said cats were highly intelligent and it was beneath them to be named mittens or fluffy. Said he just looked like an Otis so that's what he named him. People around here claim he's mean but I used to play cribbage with the old man so I'm well acquainted with the cat. When you treat Otis like he's regular people you'll never see a nicer cat I warrant. If you plan to let him hang around he won't like it but he will need a flea bath before you let him inside. I got some in the back. You don't need to do it though and you shouldn't have a litter box inside either."

"Thanks for the tip and I'll take the flea bath."

"I'll be right back with that."

Robin hadn't planned to do anything aside from finding Raven and bringing her home but since it would just scare her off to blurt it out he decides it is best to work up to revealing who he is to her. In the mean time there is no reason he can't take in the local sights. He is supposed to meet Seth who is going to show him some of the better hiking trails but he is early for their meeting as he passes the grocery. He pauses opening the door for an elderly lady.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Say, aren't you the young man who rode into town on that motor bike?"

"That I am."

"My name is Martha, I'm the doctors wife."

"The names Richard but most of my friends call me-"

"-Dick? My brother is name Richard too-he always thought it was so...stuffy."

"I know the feeling."

"You rode all the way out here on that bike?"

"Yeah."

"My son Jake always wanted one of those things when he was your age. I was always afraid he would wreck. You be careful out there and always make sure you wear a helmet."

"I never get on it without one."

"Glad to hear it." Martha steps out of the way as Raven comes out of the store. "How are you feeling today Rachel?"

"I'm fine."

Martha looks at the big bag of cat food she has. "You don't plan to carry that all the way up to the apartments do you."

"I have a little time. I can help with that."

Its the same cocky guy from the bookstore this morning. If she's seen with him the whole town will be buzzing about it before nightfall-but Martha cuts in before she can reply.

"I think that's a very good idea. You've got to be careful and take it easy as much as possible now that you're expecting." Martha whispers in Raven's ear as Robin takes the big bag of cat food. "He's a hot one!"

Raven flushes with embarrassment sure that the guy overheard.

"Well, I better hurry. I need to pick up some beans for supper. Nice to see you again Rachel and good to meet you Dick."

Raven looks at the guy as the door closes once Martha is inside. "She means well but you really don't have to help."

"I have some time and I'm never too busy to help out a pretty lady."

She stifles the urge to look around for a pretty lady the guy can help as he follows to her apartment.

"You lived here long?"

"A little over a week."

"Nice town."

"That it is."

Later that evening Raven puts some food and fresh water out on the deck behind her apartment for Otis. He promptly puts in an appearance and digs into the food. Raven sits down in one of the deck chairs looking out over the view of the mountains. "Otis huh?"

The cat glances up at her before returning to the food.

"I bet you didn't run into any cocky Dicks today."

Otis looks up clearly amused by her pun.

"I thought I left guys like that behind in Jump City." She looks down at the cat. "Not the babies' father mind you." She laughs at what she just said. A little over a week and she is already picking up on the mountain slang.

"Meow?"

"The father? He was amazing."

Red X hangs up the phone after calling the apartment manager back in Jump City. If he's going to prove himself then he decides to go all in. Everything that didn't come with the penthouse is to be auctioned off. Nothing there was stolen just bought with the money he got for what he stole and all the proceeds he is going to give to local charities. It won't make up for the stealing but its a good way to attempt it at least.

Nancy pokes her head around the corner. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but sound tends to carry in here. You really intend to sell all your stuff in the city?"

"All of it. Don't know anyone in the market for a car do you?"

"That fancy thing you got out there? You have to be joking!"

"Not at all."

"No one around here could pay you a quarter of what it must be worth. You would be better off selling it back in the city."

He gets up and walks toward the stairs. "I'd rather take a loss on it than go back there."

Nancy watches questioningly as he walks up the stairs.

In his room Red X opens the closet and takes out Raven's things he'd gotten for her from the tower and the clothes she left at the penthouse. He brought them along for her-the mirror and book he got from the tower had been pretty important to her at the time. He thinks she must have been very scared to run off and leave them behind. Is it really so wise to wait he wonders before finally revealing who he is or would he make things worse for her by telling her so soon after she ran?

* * *

**maybe putting this on hold for so long was a good thing-even if you all found it annoying or infuriating out there in internet land. i wouldn't have written "rachel" and "kevin's" first interaction this way if i had kept up with this one when i started it. and this is so much better than the way i would have done it back then. that just goes to show that some things really are worth the wait. i really like where this story is going now and what it sets up for in later installments.**

**NEW poll question in my profile-check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**i'm laughing my butt off at my original notes for this chapter. i was going to take that part out then i thought why not leave it in for hilarity's sake. also i'm not going to make this long and drawn out and overcomplicated by explaining every little detail of every single day. just take my word for it that some time has passed since the last chapter. the town is a buzz that their sweet little "rachel" has two potential suitors from the city thanks to nosey martha. and like early twilight mania there are two camps of thought as to which she which one she would be better off with. why not a local boy? even though they love her rachel is still a pregnant young unmarried girl and no respectable mother wants her son taking up with her. no offense intended at all to anyone. i just grew up in a rural mountain setting like the one in the story and i know how older mountain folks like that think and talk. also i don't intend to turn this into some twilight 'who should she choose parody either' and don't rightly know how i could cause i've never seen or read twilight just trailers and commercials and stuff on tv. no offense to anyone but if its not cartoons or anime or books written by edgar allen poe or stephen king or stephen hawking or carl sagan then i'm not much interested in it.**

* * *

Raven's Nest-chapter 9

He had heard that word gets around fast in a small town but he never would have believed just how fast it could be until he had gotten back to town from helping Raven take her groceries to her apartment last week. By the way the town reacted an outsider would think the two of them were ready to tie the knot at any time. What's going to happen now he wonders that Martha the kindly but often misguided doctor's wife cajoled him into going up and giving the mean cat-that used to belong to the man who rented Raven's apartment before she moved in-a flea bath. He won't deny there is wisdom in that being done so Raven doesn't pick up some illness that gets translated to her babies-but just up and volunteering him to do it before even asking him about it before someone else could get the Kevin guy others seem to think she should be with is going a bit too far to him. He hasn't met this Kevin yet but if he is a nice guy and Raven likes him he certainly wouldn't stand in his way if that took Red X out of the equation. As he knocks on the door to Raven's apartment if nothing else he reasons it may give him a chance to finally come clean with Raven about who he is and why he is here. Without making a scene in some public place if she gets upset.

Raven groans as she gets up to open the door. All the talk around town about whether Kevin or Dick would be a better for her and the babies has really gotten on their nerves. She just wants to be left alone and the last person she wants to see right now is the cocky Dick that Martha sent up here.

"I'm just here to help out with the cat."

"Are you sure about this?"

"People around town say he was mostly an Indoor cat in winter and that comes early and leaves late here. Given your condition if you intend to keep him a flea bath would be a good idea."

"I'm not so sure Otis would agree to that. If you intend to do it you should explain that to him and ask his permission or your apt to end your evening getting stitched up over at the Docs."

"Ask his permission?"

She leads him out onto the deck. "He knows what you're saying. Anyone capable of reading between the meows can have conversation with him."

Robin realizes that now isn't a good time to reveal anything to Raven given her mood. He finds the cat sitting on the deck rail.

"Meow." Short and curt its Raven he's looking at.

"Yes I'm having another mood swing." She promptly turns around and goes back inside.

Robin could swear the look that the cat gives him is trying to convey not to take offense at Raven's behavior she's like this often. "Right. So umm...I'm here on behalf of the people of the town that are concerned about Rave-Rachel and would like you to have a flea bath so she doesn't pick up an illness that makes her and the babies sick." He could swear its the slip with Raven's name that makes the cat give him a funny look rather than anything else he said.

Raven comes back outside with the flea bath, an old towel, and a plastic tub with some water. "You going to let him do this?"

"Meowww." Otis jumps down off the deck rail and goes off into the trees.

Raven turns to Robin. "He says to wait. He will be back in five minutes."

After a week X has come to realize by talking to Rachel whenever they chanced to meet that he is competing with himself or rather the mysterious thief she doesn't yet know he is. That makes waiting to tell her who he is all the more difficult. All he knows about why she left was the letter she left in her room at the tower.

"Why don't you just tell her already?"

X looks up at Pete as he steps out of the kitchen and brings him coffee. "Tell who what?"

"Harry is my brother I had him over to watch the game the other night and he talks a little freer than normal when he's had a few beers. Doris made me promise to have a talk with you." Pete lowers his voice so no one overhears. "You're the father. Harry is your boss and he knows you still got it bad for Rachel. Harry is also good friends with Seth who is Rachel's boss who knows she still has it bad for you. I don't why you two split up or why she's got no clue who you are but I do know that if you don't do something Martha is gonna see Rachel hitched to that cocky one before he skips town at the end of summer-which is going to be soon around these parts."

"I know Rachel she wouldn't go for his type...but..."

"...but what?"

"What if she doesn't want me back?"

"Did she say you were the reason she left?"

"No...she didn't exactly say why...just left a vague impression behind."

"It was all fun and game and kids weren't in the plans. And when she found out she was expecting she didn't want to burden you with them. Just left a note and hopped on a bus out of the city."

"Something like that."

Pete pulls out a picture from his wallet. "That's my Cindy when she was 5. She is 30 with a 5 year old of her own now. I met Doris in college-she got a full scholarship to the city community college and we ended up with an apartment together soon after we met in one of our classes. That reminds me our anniversary is coming up soon. "Gonna be mine and Doris' silver this year. So you might say I know a thing or two about what you're going through. My advice is don't wait as long as I did."

Promptly five minutes later Otis comes back and following him is an almost exact copy of him in miniature except for the darker more orange colored fur.

Raven looks down at the new arrival. "Trouble with the missis or do you have joint custody?"

The old curmudgeon isn't amused by her remark. He mews sternly at the kitten before picking it up by the scruff of the neck and sitting it down in the tub of water and holding it there.

As soon as the kittens squalling conniption fit starts Helen rushes out of her apartment and into Raven's to make sure she is okay and Harley comes running around the side of the apartments with Trey barking at his heels. For a moment they all stand there dumbfounded watching the cats.

Soon Helen scoops the Kitten up in the towel. "Stop it before you drown that precious little thing!"

Otis pays her no mind as she dries off the kitten and hops into the bath himself. He looks up Robin as if to tell him to hurry up and get it over with.

Harley stands there scratching his head as Otis willingly hops into the bath. "If I didn't see it with my own eyes I never would have believed a cat would just jump into a tub of water like that."

After the eventful evening Robin finally heads back the boarding house. He stops doing a double take at the for sale sign on the fancy car. He finds himself wondering again as he stares at if Red X is here in town.

"You interested or just think the owner lost his marbles?"

"I never would have said that last part out loud-but now that you mention it. What would make a man give up something like that?"

"Maybe material things aren't as important to him as they used to be."

Robin looks up at guy sitting on the front porch. "The names Dick, I don't think we've met."

"So you're the infamous Dick huh?"

"I didn't know I had a title."

"Depends on who you talk to around here. I haven't met you until just now and there there are twenty guys that would swear they've seen us come to blows over Rachel."

"So you're Kevin."

"Guilty."

"What no one around here seems to listen to is that I have no romantic interest in the girl."

"I grew up in a small town like this. If there isn't something for them to gossip about they will create it."

"I can see that."

"The other thing about small towns is how incredibly hard it is to have a secret."

"You have one of those?"

"Maybe not for much longer. What brings you out this way other than hiking the backwoods?"

"I've been looking for someone-found her actually."

"Sounds like why I came. I wasn't sure why she left at first-I thought it may have been because of my past and that she didn't want me to be a father."

Robin stops taking in what was just said and mulls that over in his mind. Several scenarios play out in his head and few of them end well but instead of acting on any of them he restrains himself and decides to listen to more. "What did you decide to do?"

"Change. Gave up my old job. Sold off all the high priced things I had and gave the money to charity. Found a new job here to prove myself only to find out she was still hung up on my old self. I figured the best option was maybe wait and she would eventually come around to the new me. I didn't know what to do until I had a talk with Pete down at the diner earlier."

"And what did he have to say?"

"Told me about his daughter how she was 30 but he's only been married to her mother for 25 years. I don't want that to happen to me. Now its just a matter of working up the nerve to go see her."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out then."

"Hopefully."

"Do you love her?"

"At first it was just wild nights of kinky passionate sex. Somewhere along the way things started to change...maybe if I had told her that then we wouldn't be here now."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Ever try to tell her she was beautiful and not just on the inside?"

"I can imagine her response."

"No matter what I said -I could never convince her of that. To me she is the most beautiful girl in the world. If I can't convince her of that how could I ever convince her that I love her?"

Robin is faced with a problem now. Try to apprehend Red X and turn him in for his crimes or let him go. If he does turn him in how would Raven react? Stay here alone and try to make a living with her twins? She would have nothing to do with him and by default the other titans most likely. "You came all this way and gave up everything you had for her. I think that's a start." He continues inside the boarding house.

* * *

**my original intention was to have red x and robin come to blows over raven but the closer i got to this scene the more i hated that idea. once i started writing this is how it came out and i love the change. its just another reason why i'm glad it ended up on hold for so long-its better now than it ever would have been if continued when it was started. its different and unexpected yet still nets the same outcome minus the trip to the doc to get patched up afterward and that i can live without. there is just something about the dialogue after they realize who each other are that i love.**

**the real Otis did have a son that i'm sorry to say didn't survive. he took sick very suddenly and died b4 we could get him to the vet. he suffered a serious respiratory aliment possibly a cat version of asthma or allergic reaction. the whole sequence is dumb as all heck but it was so funny i couldn't resist leaving it-a pregnant half demon having mood swings and a cat getting a flea bath. i left it to work in the kitten which plays a roll in the ending that i wanted to keep. papa kitty makes the baby take the bath first-that was just to hilariously cute very late at night when it was written. what i did cut out was a nighttime scene where Raven wakes up to the toilet repeatedly flushing and when she goes to look it turns out to be the daddy cat potty training the kitten to do its bizzo in the toilet. actually i don't think the real Otis had a problem with baths unless he was in one of his curmudgeon moods. and i have a cat now that likes to dunk things in dish water-which is how that odd scene was born-good thing there are no baby kittens around the house. the real life mini-mes name was oh so originally Otis Jr. so unless its for some reason too adorable or perfect not to use here review me a suggestion for the kitten name in the story.**

**NEW poll question in my profile-check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**written on the same night as chapters 8 and 9. once i started working on this story again i just couldn't stop. as burnt out on the teen titans as i am i think my brain just threw the rest of this one up to be rid of it once part 4 of the quintet was finally written-sorry for that visual but its very late at night for me as i'm typing this. i want to go to bed but my brain won't shut down and go nitey nite-without copious amounts of OTC sleep aides that will leave me a walking zombie for the next 3 days-unless i finish it now. this would be early the next morning in terms of the story. most likely on a sunday since the bookstore wouldn't be open that day and most no one is out and about in town which would mean they are mostly all at one church or another-trust me like i said i grew up in the type of setting i'm writing about here.**

* * *

Raven's Nest-chapter 10

Robin gets up early the next morning. He decides to leave town but not before he's talked to Raven first. On the way to her apartment he spots her sitting in the diner. Its quiet this morning. No one else is inside yet except for Pete and Doris. He waits until they both go into the back to get ready for the lunch rush before he goes inside.

Raven looks up as she's approached by the cocky guy. She had hoped to have a nice quiet peaceful morning after Otis spent much of the night potty training his son to not only use the toilet but flush after himself.

"Mind if I join you? There was something I wanted to talk to you about last night but you weren't in the best mood."

She motions for him to take a seat. "Sorry about that-it happens a lot lately."

Robin slides into the other side of the booth. "No need to apologize..." He slips on a pair of sunglasses in lieu of his mask as he talks. "...in fact I should be apologizing to you...Raven."

She looks up at him startled at the use of her real name to only now realize who she's talking to when she sees him with his eyes covered. "Robin?"

"Don't get mad. Please just listen to what I have to say then I'll go."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Hoping to get you to come back. I would even swear to leave Red X alone if that's what it took. Everyone is worried about you...especially him."

"I don't want to go back. I like it here. No one knows who I am. The babies will be safe here and they wouldn't be back in Jump City once the bad guys figure out I have them. Maybe I could hide it for awhile but someone would find out eventually."

"I wish you would come back but you're right about that." He slides her communicator across the table. "Just do me a favor and keep it-just in case you ever need us. If nothing else then use it to keep in touch with us from time to time."

"Thank you." She wipes away the tears that come to her eyes.

Robin gets up as slides into the booth next to her and places his arm around her. "No need to cry."

"Mood swings remember?"

"I should get going while most people are in church to spare you anymore of the Dick and Kevin debates."

"You're such an ass sometimes. You knew it was me the whole time and you let that go on."

"They don't call me Dick for nothing."

Raven laughs at that as she dries her eyes. "If you see X will please explain why I can't come back? I can't imagine what he must be thinking."

"He came storming into the tower demanding to know what I did with you and was prepared to beat it out me if he had to. Luckily we found that note in your room. He really cares about you."

"I was just so scared he wouldn't want me anymore."

"You wouldn't turn him away if he showed up here would you?"

"Not if I knew what he looked like. I can't even sense who people are in disguise that I've for years now-obviously. I think my powers are being dampened by the pregnancy hormones somehow so they aren't affected by the mood swings and wreak havoc."

"All the more reason I would feel better if you would come back to the tower. You do need someone-as hard as it is for me to say it-even if that someone is Red X."

"I never wanted to know what he looked like so you couldn't force me to turn him in if we came face to face. I don't even know his name."

"Maybe you do and just don't realize it."

"Huh?"

"Someone else here knows who you are. Someone that's maybe not such a bad guy after all." He hugs her again before he gets up. "You take good care of yourself and the babies."

As Robin leaves Raven is left wondering who else here could possibly know who she is.

* * *

**i said in the end notes to the last chapter i cut the cat's potty humor scene out but i couldn't resist giving it a passing mention here cause its late for me as i work on this and its odd and funny and late at night i'm apt to put stupid stuff like that in just for the heck of it. i'm not so sure if cats using the potty would be any better of a situation for a pregnant woman than a litter box. i just know that pregnant women aren't supposed to empty them or be around them.**

**also i got a killer bbXrae multi-chapter story that i'm not gonna write first person to PM me and express interest in taking on that project gets it. but if you commit to it you gotta stick to the plot i wrote and give me the credit for the idea. and it comes with a bookcover already made.**

**poll in my profile check it out and vote-the fate of another story depends on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**don't ya just hate short chapters? i can hear everyone out there in internet land now: "YOU MADE US WAIT FOREVER FOR UPDATES TO THIS STORY AND NOW YOU'RE TORTURING US BY DRAGGING IT OUT EVEN LONGER?! AAAHHHHHHHHH!" i'm devious when i'm up writing late at night :)**

* * *

Raven's Nest-Chapter 11

Someone else here knows who she is? Raven is in a near panic as she leaves the diner. She only knows Dick was really Robin because he just told her-even though in hindsight its should have been obvious to her because of his behavior. The very thought of someone else knowing who she is and that getting out to the rest of the town panics her so much that she missed Robin's subtle clue as to who entirely.

Red X is finally ready to let Raven know who he is when he meets her coming out of the diner. He rushes over to her not because he's in a hurry to talk to her but because of just how pale and disoriented she is right now. "Are you okay?"

Raven looks up barely registering who she's talking to. "I'm fine...I just need to get out of here...I have to go-I can't..." She stumbles feeling very faint all of the sudden.

Red X quickly catches her before she falls to the ground. "Raven?"

His voice sounds faint and far away but she hears him say her real name. That scares her even more until her hand brushes his left nipple. Through his shirt she can feel a piercing. Any guy could have one-but this is different the demon half of her recognizes it as a mark-her mark. Its him. Kevin is Red X. She slips into unconsciousness with that as her last coherent thought.

When she comes to its dark outside the window by her bed-she opens her eyes briefly taking that in before closing them again. She shifts trying to get up but someone holds her down. "Easy now dearie. You don't need to be up and about just yet."

She mutters weakly. "X?..."

"What did you say dearie?"

Raven opens her eyes to find Helen sitting on the side of the bed.

"You gave us all quite a scare this morning."

"Where?..."

"You're back in the apartment. Doc says you have to stay in bed. If you aren't better by in the morning he's going to take you to the hospital over in Jump City."

"No!"

"Stay calm dearie." She takes a wash cloth from the basin on the table beside the bed and wrings it out before folding it up and placing it on Raven's forehead. "Just rest now and you won't have anything to worry about. You just got a little too upset this morning and got your blood pressure up that's all."

"Where's Kevin?"

"He drove Doc over to the hospital in Jump City. The doc wanted some blood work rushed on you to make sure you weren't developing that...oh what did it he call it. Pre something or other. He didn't want to risk moving you to the hospital unless he absolutely had to. But don't worry you're going to be just fine."

"Is he back? I need to see him."

"Doc?"

"Kevin. Its important."

"You need to rest now, dearie. Whatever it is can wait till in the morning."

"No it can't!" Raven tries to sit up again.

"She's never going to calm down until she see him."

Helen looks up at Harley who stands in the doorway. "Better go see if you can find him." She turns back to Raven. "Lie back and rest easy now. Harley is going to find him for you."

* * *

**Why are my last several chapters so short? i made some changes-cutting some crap.**

**NEW poll question in my profile-check it out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST CHAPTER YAY! well sort of. there will be an epilogue that covers some point in the future cause this is magic number 5 story and the end to this saga. is this making any sense? my body is so tired i can't see straight but my brain just won't shut up till this gets done. where's my blasted notebook i wrote this scene on paper when i was still writing stories by hand after i got a computer for some reason-ignore me i'm getting tired and cranky.**

* * *

Raven's Nest-Chapter 12

At some point after Harley left Raven fell asleep again. She stirs as someone sits on the bed beside her. She manages to open her eyes. "Kevin?"

"Harley says you wouldn't rest until you saw me."

She looks around the room but doesn't see anyone. "Where are they?"

"Across the hall in Helen's apartment. You should be resting."

"I had to see you."

"What's so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

The kitten oblivious to what's going on inspects the CD player. He tentatively brushes a paw against a button and it starts playing an Eric Clapton CD. He hisses at the sudden noise and reaches out to swat it again but his Papa grabs him by the scruff of the neck and carries him out on the deck so the humans can have some privacy.

Helen and Harley close the door to her apartment to let the two talk.

Red X looks back startled by the choice of music. He realizes now that she has figured out who he is.

She reaches out running her hand lightly against his left nipple. "X...I'm sorry..." She breaks down crying unable to say anything more.

Red X lifts her up into his arms and hugs her close. "You didn't have to leave."

"I should have told you but I was so scared you wouldn't want me anymore. I didn't want to do it-I just couldn't bear to force that on you."

"I love you Raven. I should have told you that. I promise I am never going to leave you or the baby."

"You haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what? Is the baby okay?"

Raven takes his hand and places it over the bump of her belly. "Not baby. Babies."

"Babies?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Twins?" He looks down at Raven's stomach. "Twins..."

* * *

**so for all intents and purposes this story is done for me and as i said in chapter 8 once its done that's it i won't do anymore sequels to this saga. and asking for more once i decide i'm done is prone to make me blow (PM iq battle winner my cousin on here if you don't believe me and ask about the infamous MMPR millennium meltdown) there is an epilogue coming today of all things since this chapter is so short.**

**you have all been patient to wait so long for the end of this story and i thank you for that. and a big thank you to all who left so many kind reviews to it. now that it is done i'm ready to move on to other things for awhile. its very late for me here as i turned out the last 5 regular chapters all in one night so i bid you all a goodnight and pleasant dreams.**

**NEW poll question in my profile-check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ending written as descriptions of photos being looked at by Red X in an album in the future. why X? because of the way it was ended-it picks up from that.**

* * *

***EPILOUGE***

...Twins. Even after all these years the shock of that night has never fully worn off. Kevin picks up the photo album Raven put together recently. He hasn't been able to think of her as anything other than Raven after all this time. The first photos are from the supposedly surprise engagement at the diner-where pretty much the entire town showed up to party. He laughs at the picture of the doctors wife Martha in the background-who never quite got over her fixation of 'Rachel' ending up with the infamous Dick-as he kneels presenting a very pregnant Raven with an engagement ring he bought after finally selling the car.

The next photos are of the wedding that followed. He lingers over the pictures of Raven in her sort of old fashioned stlyed ivory dress Helen made. Its simple and elegant yet better suited for Raven than any thing bought out of a store in the city could have ever been. He laughs again at the picture of the cats sitting side by side on a stool in matching bow ties. Otis looks quite distinguished and dashing but Jr looks restless like he can't wait to get things over with and get out of the tie. How magical that day was. Winter comes early in the mountains-anywhere else it would have been fall at the time but the day started out rather warm for that time of year. Raven had wanted an outdoor wedding on the footbridge over the creek in the little area that serves as a park in the community. It had been simple but Raven was never into anything flashy. Most men he had talked to seemed to have a bad case of the nerves on the day but not him. He couldn't wait to finally make Raven officially his bride. Just as the mayor pronounced them man and wife it had started to snow.

The next photos are from the births of the twins. Despite the size of Raven's belly he hadn't quite believed it was true until they were born. Anyone around to hear Raven screaming and yelling during the birth must have thought she was being murdered. She was nothing like the quiet little Rachel everyone knew on that day. Most men would have probably run away screaming if their wives had made some of the threats Raven did. Everything had changed as soon they were born. The doctor had been astounded that both were normal birth weight of just a single baby. One of secrets they managed to keep all these years was Raven's demon heritage-which seemed to play a factor in that. They were two little perfect bundles of joy if you could ignore their screaming wails as they seemed to pick up where Raven left off. He and Raven seemed to be about the only two in the room that could at the time.

The next picture he comes to his one of the cutest. Jr. curled up with the twins as all three of them sleep. He flips through pictures documenting everything from the twins. Crawling to walking and everything in between. Their first birthday with icing covered hands and faces.

The house they started renting when an apartment grew too small for two adults-growing twins and two cats.

Grandpa with the twins. They would never let Raven's father within a million miles of them but it turns out his dad had been here quietly in the background all along. He had seen him almost every day and never even knew. Not until he happened upon a picture his mother in the store office. Most men would have been pissed as all heck if they happened upon their old man after being run out on. Raven having run from him gave him a certain perspective on what the old man was going through. Doesn't mean that he isn't upset about it on some level but how can he stay mad at the man when it was that very thing that put him on the path that ultimately lead him to Raven?

He flips through more photos of Halloweens, Christmases, other birthdays and holidays, discreet periodic visits from the Titans until he reaches the twins first day of school. He doesn't know who was more upset by that Raven or Jr. who had been the twins constant companion since they were born.

He looks up from the photo album as Eric Clapton music drifts in from the bedroom. He hasn't heard that music in years.

"The twins are over at their Grandpa's for the weekend. After the dreams I've been having the last few nights I think we better take full advantage of that break...X."

Kevin puts down the photo album after Raven calls out to him and heads into the bedroom.

* * *

**there was a clue whether anyone caught it or not Harry was Red X's father. i didn't put that in the main story so i put it here in the snapshots. this series is now done. no more-don't ask beg or plead cause i'm prone to blow ups when people do that after i say i'm done with something.**


End file.
